lastclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Indra
Indra is a Marvel Comics character who first appeared in New X-Men Vol 2 #7 (January 2005). The fictional character history below is specific to the setting of the New X-Men game. Character History Background Paras Gavaskar was born into a wealthy family in Mumbai (then Bombay), where he was raised until he developed his mutation at the age of 13. Mature for his age, Paras was always quick to accept changes in his life, and his mutant identity, along with the unusual new appearance that came with it (which included purple skin and bright red hair), proved to be no different. Wanting the best opportunities for their son, Paras' parents enrolled him at the Xavier Institute. There, he joined the Alpha Squadron training squad under Northstar's advisorship, and soon became close friends his teammates, including his squad leader, Anole. Paras adjusted well to life in the United States and was a model student in his academic classes, but his strict adherance to his Jain faith proved to be a challenge for his squad, which was otherwise lacking in offense. Even his chosen codename, Indra, after the Hindu god of war, seemed to clash with his firm belief in absolute non-violence. Paras lost many friends after M-Day and the subsequent Purifier attacks on the school; of Alpha Squadron, only he and Anole survived, with their powers intact. When the squad system was dissolved, Paras refused the offer to participate in a one-time free-for-all battle in the Danger Room to determine the lineup of the junior team of X-Men. The Xavier Institute cancelled all secondary school classes a year later, at which point Indra returned home to Mumbai to live with his family, inviting his friend Ben Hammil along with him. New Mutants: Last Class Two years after M-Day, news reached Paras that mutants were once again starting to appear around the world. Soon thereafter he received word that the Xavier Institute was not only opening its doors to new students, it was looking for alumni willing to take on their own squads. Ben and Paras both lept at the opportunity and returned to Salem Center, only to discover that techinically Paras, barely 16 years old at the time, was too young to advise his own squad; moreover, he was required to enroll in regular classes as a student. Paras soon came around to the idea, and settled for the position of leader on Ben's squad, the Paragons. Timeskip and the Last Stand Despite being the eldest student at Xavier's, Paras followed Anole and the rest of his classmates into a portal to Wakanda during the events that would come to be known as The Last Stand of the X-Men. Trapped two weeks in the future, Paras remained in Wakanda and became a founding member of Unity under Anole's leadership. As the second eldest member he is most valuable as a counterpoint to Anole's rash and embittered ways, and often relied on to provide the conscience of the team. Powers and Abilities Paras is a Beta-level mutant. His body is capable of protecting itself with a light, yet incredibly durable exoskeleton. His purple skin is crossed with visible lines from which his retractable body armor emerges. This process is instantaneous and can be triggered willingly, or reflexively when frightened or injured. Paras' armor was initially crude in shape and design, but has become more intricate over the years and now resembles a stylized suit of plate mail. No known substance, including adamantium, has ever been known to penetrate it, but its coverage is not complete, leaving very small weak points unprotected. Owing to his training at Xavier's, Paras is skilled in passive forms of self-defense. Theme thumb|500px|left Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Indians Category:Xavier Institute Category:Unity Category:Beta-level Mutants